


Musical Chairs

by gwangsuk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demons, Horror, I rated explicit because of rituals and stuffs, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangsuk/pseuds/gwangsuk
Summary: Tiptoe by the window, By the window, that is where I'll be, Come tiptoe through the tulips with me. Oh, tiptoe by the garden, By the garden of the willow tree, Come tiptoe through the tulips with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a calling of a ghost or may be a demonic rituals. The instructions to play (if you are interested to) will be written clearly in this fic. Enjoy.

_Tiptoe by the window_

_By the window, that is where I'll be_

_Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_

 

"Hyung, is it really okay for me to leave you alone? I'm afraid that something might happen to you or-" 

Doyoung kisses Jaehyun's lips to cut off Jaehyun's protest.

"Yes, it's okay. Please, just for this night. You can come back here tomorrow when the sun has rise," Doyoung said as he gives out his serious face.

"Okay then, don't sleep too late, I love you," Jaehyun sighed as he presses a soft kiss on Doyoung's forehead.

"I love you too," Doyoung said as he smiles.

Then, Doyoung stares at Jaehyun's back as Jaehyun leaves.

"It's time to start," Doyoung murmured to himself.

 

_Oh, tiptoe by the garden_

_By the garden of the willow tree_

_Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_

He walks towards the kitchen to grab a match box and he puts it inside his short's pocket. He opens the cupboard to take out a jar of salt. He looks at the newly sealed jar and the one that has been opened. Only half is left. He decided to take the sealed one. He opens the seal and opens the jar to check if it is really a salt. He then took the wooden chair that is placed in the dining table and drags it toward an empty and dark room in the end of the long corridor in his house. He opens the door that creaked slightly. It's dark. The room is empty, totally empty. No windows, no beds, really nothing inside. It's empty and spacey. It has a light switch and a lamp that is probably not working anymore. In the corner of the room, there is an old and small radio that is worn out. But he makes sure that it still can play a tape and a CD. He hums out the song, _[Tiptoe Through the Tulips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxFOOEOlBF8)_ while placing the chair in the middle of the dark and large room. He then went out from the room and he went to sleep while setting out an alarm at 11.30 p.m.

 

_Knee deep in flowers we'll stray_

_We'll keep the showers away_

_And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight_

_Will you pardon me?_

_And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

The alarm rings exactly at 11.30 p.m. He wakes up, then he went to the bathroom to wash his face. After he finished washing his face, he went to the kitchen's counter to make a hot coffee. He then drank the coffee that he just made. He checks the time on his phone, 11.55 p.m. He then walks again towards the end of the hallway to the room that he went in earlier. He checks his box of matches and his jar of salt. "It's time," he said to himself while checking the clock on his phone 11.57 p.m. He then enter the room quietly. It's dark, there is no light. He could barely see but he succeed in turning on the Tiptoe Through the Tulip song from the worn out radio earlier. He then holds a matchstick in front of his chest and he started to walk around the chair slowly as the music plays.

_Tiptoe by the window_

_By the window, that is where I'll be_

_Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_

_Oh, tiptoe by the garden_

_By the garden of the willow tree_

_Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_

_Knee deep in flowers we'll stray_

_We'll keep the showers away_

_And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight_

_Will you pardon me?_

_And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

_Knee deep in flowers we'll stray_

_We'll keep the showers away_

_And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight_

_Will you pardon me?_

_And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

 

He walks around the chair as he looks carefully at the chair while counting the rounds he is making. At the fifth round, his heart begins to pound faster. "What if the music won't stop playing?" he asked himself. He immediately regrets on playing this game without a clear instruction of what's going on if the music won't stop playing. He then hoped that the music will stop or the chair will fall over. It's better if the chair falls over than the music won't stop. At least he won't came back to this room anymore- never again. At the sixth round his eyes began to tear up, hoping that he'll win the game or loses the game instead of calling something that won't play with him and maybe it will not leave. And at the last round, the music stops immediately and he sits down as he relight his match. "I won," he thought himself. He then stands up and he apologize while saying thank you for playing with him.

 

He will never play this game again, never, not anymore. He spread out the salt at the chair and at his door, from the inside and the outside. He sprinkles the salt in his body too, he has lost his mind because he is just too scared. As he thought that he will just call Jaehyun to stay over the night at his place (because he is scared to death), he decided not to call him and just walks out of his house and went to Jaehyun's house without telling him. He calls a cab and immediately went to Jaehyun's house. As he arrived, he unlock the door pin and went inside looking for Jaehyun. He is laying down on the sofa at the living room.

 

"Hyung? Why are you here?" Jaehyun asked as he saw the orange haired male in tears while running towards him to hug him. "I- I'm sorry... Can I just stay here for the night?" he looks really scared. "A nightmare?" he asked. The orange haired just nodded. The blonde haired didn't even bothered to ask why is he covered in salt and just went to hug him. "It's okay, you can stay here," Jaehyun went to kiss his cheeks. Then they fall asleep in the sofa together. At 3 a.m in the morning, Doyoung wakes up to go to the toilet. As he went, his phone rings, an unknown number. He didn't bother to pick it up. He silents his phone. But the phone keeps ringing and he decided to pick up his phone. 

 

_Tiptoe by the window_

_By the window, that is where I'll be_

_Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_

_Oh, tiptoe by the garden_

_By the garden of the willow tree_

_Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_

 

He then ends the call as he screams out his fear. Jaehyun immediately wakes up and checks Doyoung whether he is okay or not. He cried, devastated in fear while throwing his phone. The phone keeps ringing and then he realized that it is not his ringtone. It's Tiptoe Through the Tulip.

 

_Knee deep in flowers we'll stray_

_We'll keep the showers away_

_And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight_

_Will you pardon me?_

_And tiptoe through the tulips with me_


End file.
